modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Jingyi/History
Mo Village Lan Jingyi was among the Gusu Lan Sect junior disciples who journeyed to Mo Village to assist with the recent appearance of Fierce Corpses in the area. When Wei Wuxian, newly resurrected in the body of supposed lunatic Mo Xuanyu, rushed into Mo Manor to humiliate the Mo family, Lan Jingyi began to laugh before Lan Sizhui quickly silenced him. Later, Lan Jingyi was first person in Mo Village to address Wei Wuxian with genuine kindness, though that quickly gave way to irritation when Wei Wuxian stole a Spirit-Attraction Flag. Novel, Chapter 3 Once the Demonic Left Arm appeared and began killing members of the Mo family, Lan Jingyi fired off a signal to alert Lan Wangji that they were in need of assistance. Novel, Chapter 4 He ordered the frightened servants not to run or move in order to prevent the sort of chaos that could lead to a massacre, although the possessed Madam Mo succeeded in tearing off half of Lan Jingyi's robes with the Demonic Left Arm. They were all eventually saved by the arrival of Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 5 Dafan Mountain After the Demonic Left Arm was subdued and captured, Lan Jingyi accompanied the other juniors of the Gusu Lan Sect to the night-hunt on Dafan Mountain. He could not resist defending Lan Wangji once Jiang Cheng confronted the former over both his defense of Wei Wuxian despite his Demonic Cultivation, and Lan Wangji's own destruction of the Deity-Binding Nets that Jiang Cheng had purchased for his nephew Jin Ling to use. After the confrontation ended, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui futilely attempted to use their Compass of Evil to locate the soul-stealing entity on the mountain. They entered the cave of the Goddess Statue along with Jin Ling, and were horrified when the Goddess Statue came to life and stole a cultivator's soul. As the cultivators fled, Wei Wuxian arrived to help them determine the exact nature of the goddess, who was invisible to the Compass of Evil. He then summoned Wen Ning to defeat the Goddess Statue and save Jin Ling's life.Novel, Chapter 9 Once Jiang Cheng arrived and correctly posited that Wei Wuxian had returned in Mo Xuanyu's body, Lan Jingyi intervened after the first hit of Zidian failed to drive out Wei Wuxian's soul. Hesitant to use Zidian again, but convinced that Wei Wuxian had returned, Jiang Cheng declared his intention to arrest Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji intervened by stating that he would bring Wei Wuxian back to the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 10 Back at the Cloud Recesses Although he risked breaking the rules against discussing a person behind their back, Lan Jingyi explained to Wei Wuxian that Lan Wangji had actually rescued him, because Jiang Cheng frequently took practitioners of Demonic Cultivation back to Lotus Pier, and none had ever returned. Novel, Chapter 11 The next morning, Lan Jingyi was infuriated when Wei Wuxian insinuated that Lan Wangji had had sexual relations with him. He additionally insisted that Wei Wuxian shut Lil'Apple up, and immediately attempted to defend the Lan Wangji's rabbits once Wei Wuxian suggested roasting them. Novel, Chapter 19 They were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, as the elders' attempt to perform Evocation on the Demonic Left Arm had resulted in significant injury. Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui rushed to the scene, and eventually agreed to stay behind while Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji followed the direction the Demonic Left Arm's hand pointed towards. Novel, Chapter 19 Yi City Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui eventually left the Cloud Recesses to night-hunt in Langya alongside several other juniors, including Ouyang Zizhen. Novel, Chapter 35 They took Lil' Apple with them, as the loud donkey disrupted the quiescent Cloud Recesses.Novel, Chapter 34 However, to their dismay, they began discovering dead cats wherever they went. As they attempted to trace the source of the dead cats, they encountered Jin Ling, who had experienced the same incidents. Novel, Chapter 35 The juniors joined together and voyaged onwards. They encountered a mysterious man posing as a hunter who pointed them in the direction of Yi City,Novel, Chapter 42 where they fortunately encountered Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian again. Novel, Chapter 33 In the thick fog, Lan Jingyi was among the juniors who contracted Corpse Poisoning. Novel, Chapter 34 While Lan Wangji fought the gravedigger, Wei Wuxian led the juniors to the shop of what appeared to be an old woman, but who was actually a living corpse. Novel, Chapter 34 He proceeded to prepare extremely spicy rice congee to cure the corpse poisoning of Lan Jingyi and the other juniors. Novel, Chapter 35 Once the ghost of A-Qing arrived outside the shop, Wei Wuxian seized the opportunity to educate the juniors by having all the juniors observe her. Although Lan Jingyi attempted to use his corpse poisoning as an excuse to avoid this lesson, Wei Wuxian declared him cured, and Lan Jingyi reluctantly took his turn. Novel, Chapter 36 When Xue Yang arrived disguised as Xiao Xingchen, Lan Jingyi immediately recognized Shuanghua and informed Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 36 However, after the Fierce Corpse of Song Lan arrived, Lan Jingyi immediately recognized his similarity to the conscious Fierce Corpse Wen Ning, and helped convince Lan Sizhui to use Inquiry to determine what Song Lan knew. Novel, Chapter 37 After Song Lan exposed Xue Yang's true identity, Lan Jingyi and the other juniors were sent outside into the fog. They took refuge in a dimly-lit shop, and once Lan Wangji arrived to fight Xue Yang, Lan Jingyi became incredulous that Wei Wuxian had not expressed his worry for Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 38 After Xue Yang's defeat, Lan Jingyi was the first to cry while Wei Wuxian related A-Qing's story to them. He suggested burning paper money to her, and the rest of the juniors readily agreed. Novel, Chapter 42 In a tavern that night, Lan Jingyi readily snuck alcohol once he believed that Lan Wangji had retired to his room, and helped mediate an argument between Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui on the alleged evilness of Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 43 When he saw that Lan Wangji had tied his forehead ribbon along Wei Wuxian's wrist, the chicken wing that Lan Jingyi had been eating promptly dropped from his mouth to his bowl. Novel, Chapter 44 Tanzhou Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui accompanied Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian to Tanzhou to meet Lan Xichen, bringing the headless Fierce Corpse of the Demonic Left Arm along in a Qiankun bag. Unfortunately, the Fierce Corpse reassembled itself while Lan Wangji was away speaking with Lan Xichen. Novel, Chapter 45 Although frightened, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui obeyed Wei Wuxian's commands to stay still until both of the Jades of Lan arrived to subdue the corpse, although they shouted for Lan Wangji to save them. Realizing that the corpse belonged to Nie Mingjue, Lan Wangji then ordered Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui to bed early so that the adults could discuss the matter. Novel, Chapter 46 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Lan Jingyi was captured alongside about a hundred other junior disciples, including Lan Sizhui, Ouyang Zizhen, Jin Ling, and Jin Chan. He lamented that he would rather be torn to death by a monster than starve to death, and expressed evident relief to see Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian despite now knowing the latter's identity. Lan Jingyi even stood on Wei Wuxian's left as he demanded to know if Jin Ling intended to stab Wei Wuxian again. Novel, Chapter 68 Their escape was halted by the arrival of the adult cultivators, most of whom believed Wei Wuxian the culprit, and the first wave of fierce corpses controlled by the Stygian Tiger Seal. Once the adult cultivators' spiritual powers were lost and everyone retreated to the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, Lan Jingyi boldly interrupted Su She's continued criticism of Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 79 Once Wei Wuxian inquired about the relationship between the Moling Su Sect and the Gusu Lan Sect, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui hurried over. Lan Jingyi was quieted by Lan Sizhui before he informed Wei Wuxian that Su She became angry at any insinuation that he imitated Lan Wangji. Unfortunately, Lan Jingyi grew louder as he spoke, enraging Su She to the point that he broke Lan Wangji's Silence Spell by force. Novel, Chapter 80 After Su She was revealed as the culprit behind the loss of the adults' spiritual powers, Lan Jingyi and the juniors who still had powers joined the fight to aid Wen Ning. When Wei Wuxian attempted to draw a Spirit-Attraction Flag on himself to allow the others to escape, Lan Jingyi was among the juniors who insisted on following suit. Novel, Chapter 81 He was thrown out by Wen Ning, but returned immediately. Just then, the blood corpses of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants killed in the First Siege of the Burial Mounds arose and defeated the Fierce Corpses on their own. When the blood corpses dissolved into ash, Lan Jingyi emptied his herb pouch to allow Wen Ning to collect their ashes. Novel, Chapter 82 Return to Lotus Pier As the juniors accompanied the adults to Lotus Pier to recover their powers, Lan Jingyi noticed Wen Ning clinging to the juniors' boat. He laughed at the sight and declared that there was nothing to fear from Wen Ning. Lan Jingyi then defended Lan Sizhui when Jin Ling drew his sword on Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 83 Incident at the Guanyin Temple As the Gusu Lan Sect prepared to depart Lotus Pier, Fairy tore fabric from the end of Lan Sizhui's robe to imitate their sect headband. Realizing that someone from the Gusu Lan Sect was in danger alongside Jin Ling, the Gusu Lan Sect, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, and several other sects followed Fairy to the Guanyin Temple. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Jingyi was then among the juniors who defied Lan Qiren's ire at the sight of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji together, rushing towards the two despite their orders. Upon seeing that Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian, and Jin Ling were all alive, Lan Jingyi confidently declared that there was nothing Lan Wangji could not handle. Lan Sizhui, however, reminded him that he had been extremely worried along the way. Novel, Chapter 110 Aftermath The Gusu Lan Sect juniors continued to meet up with Wen Ning for night-hunting, to Lan Qiren's frustration. Novel, Chapter 113 After their third offense, Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui, and several other disciples were ordered to copy the rules while performing handstands. Novel, Chapter 114 The Gusu Lan Sect Family Banquet As soon as Lan Qiren left the family banquet, Lan Jingyi signaled for Wei Wuxian to meet them in a secluded location. He then informed Wei Wuxian that the juniors had been forbidden from speaking to Lan Wangji's new husband during the banquet. Lan Jingyi revealed that he and Lan Sizhui continued to meet up with their fellow juniors, including Jin Ling, for night-hunting. Novel, Chapter 116 Case of the Iron Hook When Jin Ling invited the junior disciples and Wei Wuxian to investigate the case of the mysterious deaths at the Bai Residence, their investigation uncovered that the ghost was related to the "Hook Hand" serial killer. Novel, Chapter 123 Lan Jingyi was dismayed when Wei Wuxian placed him on the front lines of observation during the second night, as he was terrified of ghosts. However, once they uncovered that their ghost was a man who willingly placed himself under the control of the "Hook Hand" to kill him. After dying from the injuries he sustained, the nameless hero had returned to search for the tongue he lost during his feat. Lan Jingyi gained respect for their unknown ghost, and the juniors thus found and burned his tongue, presuming that peace would be restored. For his efforts, Lan Jingyi received a grade of 'Jia,' to his ecstasy. Novel, Chapter 124 Unfortunately, the Bai residence began hearing the ghost's screams over the next few days. Lan Jingyi expressed confusion over this, as the ghost could reincarnate once he had his tongue. Wei Wuxian then explained that the spirit was merely releasing all the screams he had held in while the Hook Hand had tortured him, and would eventually depart on its own. Novel, Chapter 124 References